carta a un hermano(one-shot)
by beta98
Summary: Te acuerdas Ace, de esos momentos donde te comportaste como un buen hermano mayor, como las gamberradas que hacia, aun seguias a mi lado, ¿Te acuerdas?, te prometí que te lo agradeceria. Asco de Summary xDD , bueno, leerlo, no os arrepentireis


Ace, te acuerdas, de ese momento, cuando nos conocimos, que Bluejean, me capturo para saber donde estaba el tesoro de Sabo y tuyo, viniste a salvarme, no me abandonaste, luchaste por mi, para salvarme , fue el mejor día de todos, así ya no volvería a estar solo.

Te acuerdas, de cuando éramos pequeños y sin querer tire tu helado por la ventana de nuestra base secreta y me gritaste, pero luego me perdonaste, aunque te tuviera que tranquilizar Sabo, shishishi

También te acuerdas de cuando, rompí tu arma, solo para parecerme a ti, me echaste la bronca pero seguiste a mi lado, o cuando me comí, toda tu comida y la de Sabo, sabiendo como era, no me abandonaste, eso me hacía muy feliz.

También te acuerdas de cuando estuve llorando durante toda la noche sobre la muerte de Sabo y al día siguiente me fui al acantilado a llorar y me animaste, eso siempre me alegra

También te acuerdas, cuando, te dije que eras un mal hermano y nos peleamos, shishishi, pero luego volviste y te quedaste a mi lado hasta que me curé y luego estuvimos juntos, o, y ese momento, en que sin querer te tiré del acantilado y cuando subiste me perdonaste, o cuando me enfade contigo por haberte comido mi comida y tú seguiste a mi lado sonriendo, y al final te perdone

O cuando, te metí en una pelea que no tenías nada que ver, ya que les dije que fue tu culpa, seguiste a mi lado sin irte en ningún momento

También, cuando Dadan nos preguntó quien quemo la casa y yo te eche la culpa a ti y la tomaste sin quejarte y te llevaste el castigo por mí, eso si que es un buen hermano mayor.

Aun me acuerdo, cuando, estaba en las montañas con tu sombrero nuevo que te habías comprado y se me perdió por la montaña, tú me perdonaste y salimos juntos a buscarlo, Aun me acuerdo ese momento, el día antes de macharte, yo no quería, tenía miedo de quedarme solo y bueno, te robé toda tus cosas y las escondí por el bosque para que no te fuera y cuando lo supiste me perdonaste, me abrazaste y me dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver en el mar y nos encontraríamos como hermanos que somos , al final recuperaste tus cosas y al día siguiente te fuiste.

Pasaron 3 años y nos encontramos en el mar, en Alabasta, donde conociste a parte de mi tripulación, ¿sabes?, se me unieron más gente, nos encontramos en ese bar, yo sin querer te mande volando, consiguiendo que te cargarás varias casas y cuando me viste no te importo, esos días que pasaste con migo, fueron los mejores, me dijiste que nos volveríamos a encontrar y me presentarías a tu padre, además me prometí que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, te agradecería por ser un buen hermano mayor, pero no me imaginaba que cuando nos volviéramos a vernos, sería en esa situación, en Marine Ford , fui a salvarte como las tantas veces que tú me salvaste, conseguí sacarte las esposas y juntos luchamos mano a mano, pero otra vez, como éramos niños, me cuidaste como hermano mayor que eres y diste la vida por la mía, otra vez, fui débil y por mi culpa moriste, volviste a llevarte todo la culpa cuando no era tuya

Ahora, estas en mis brazos, con el cuerpo inmóvil, con un agujero en tu pecho y con una sonrisa en tu cara, me protegiste, me cuidaste y yo no te lo pude agradecértelo de ninguna manera, creía que después de salvarte te lo podría agradecértelo de alguna manera, pero no, solo serví para atrasar tu muerte.

Ace, perdón que no pudiera agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí en el pasado, que no te haya podido salvar tú vida.

ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, lo siento.

Sabes he estado pensando y bueno, ya se como agradecerte, lo que hiciste por mí, me convertiré en el Rey de los piratas y verás que la vida que salvaste tantas veces y protegiste, lo uso para cumplir su gran sueño.

Ace, te prometo, que no moriré hasta que haya cumplido mi sueño y cuando lo haya conseguido nos volveremos a estar juntos

_Luffy…, te estaré viendo desde arriba para ver como llegas a ser el Próximo Rey de los piratas y te esperare._


End file.
